Requiem
by Shamrock Red
Summary: "Remember me, and remember my name." You can learn so much in death. Characters write last letters to their loved ones.
1. Eddard Stark

_Hallo there. _

_After some inspiration (and a whole lot of freetime) from one of my favourite sites, dearblankpleaseblank, I've brought you this little piece here. I do hope this grows to be quite a collection, and what with the new season only days away, who knows? _

_Do enjoy!_

* * *

My dearest Catelyn,

Family before duty. Duty before honour. I know that now, my love, I know that now.

Forgive me.

Yours forever and after,

Ned

* * *

_Short, but hey. Any suggestions or characters you'd like to hear from, please do let me know! _


	2. Robert Baratheon

_And after some thought, here is the next one!_

* * *

Lyanna, my love,

Please, do not be disappointed. I tried, my angel, I tried.

I wonder if everything was worth it in the end.

I come to you now, my queen,

Robert

* * *

_Despite everything, he remains one of the most intriguing characters in my book. He threw an entire rebellion, for crying out loud. That's gotta count for something._

_Do let me know what you think so far! _


	3. Theon Greyjoy

_Here's a character I quite liked writing. He's so perfectly immature and idiotic, it's almost hilarious._

_Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing! _

* * *

Yara,

At least I was laid.

Prude.

Yours,

Theon

* * *

_Not very emotional, I'll admit, but I like a change from all the heavy emotions, and his stubbornness I couldn't ignore._

_Do let me know what you think! Every little bit helps :)_


	4. Cersei Lannister

_Oh hey, the suggestions are rolling in! This goes out to krithikav- I realise I've been neglecting the womenfolk, so I took your suggestion and wrote about our favourite female character (note sarcasm.) _

_Appreciation goes out to Veridissima for her lovely review. :) _

* * *

Dearest Myrcella,

A woman's weakness is her child. Do not be deceived by their innocence. Love them, but from afar. Anyone who is not you is the enemy.

Remember that, and power will never leave your hand.

Kisses,

Mother

* * *

_I thought about writing to Jaime, but I remembered what she said to Sansa about a mother's love for children. And I'm pretty sure that would surpass any love she would feel for a man.  
_

_In the end, I think she would regret what Joffrey became, and what she lost in the process. At least, that's what I think._

_Hope you liked it! :)_


	5. Jon Snow

_Voila, a request from The Black King. _

_Do let me know what you all think of this :)_

* * *

Daenarys,

Targaryen.

Jon Targaryen.

_The Wolf on Fire._

That is what they called me. What _you_ called me.

But they were wrong. _You_ were wrong.

Once a Stark, always a Stark. I may not bear the name, but I bear the honour.

Family means more to me than your dragons or promises ever will.

May your thirst for power be quenched, for I fear it is eternal.

Take care,

Jon

* * *

_Somehow, I don't think they'll ever be 'together' as many hope they will. Dany is his aunt, and I'm pretty sure Jon would remember that if he found that. And besides that, whilst I enjoy her character immensely, I somehow find her ambition a little daunting. She is a Targaryen, and we know what they're capable of. Her and Jon are just too opposite for anything to happen really. Plus, familial loyalty seems quite high on his list, and I doubt he'd drop all that to be part of her House. _

_This may not be to your taste, but it's just my opinion in the end! _

_Requests are welcome. :)_


	6. Tywin Lannister

_Recently read a fic about these two, plus THE NEW SEASON'S OUT OMG_.

_/endfangirlmoment_

* * *

Arry,

I should have known. No servant girl is capable of catching a burning iron in one hand, nor name the sigil of every House in history.

Nor wield the sword as you did.

A fine knight, one day, if only you had been born to me.

If only...

Tywin

* * *

_Do let me know what you think! Any comments or suggestions are welcome :)_


	7. Sansa Stark

_Well, this one was fun to write. Just to note, I haven't actually read the books, so if there's something in there that contradicts what actually happens, then apologies for that._

_Other than that, voila!_

* * *

My 'darling King' Joffrey,

Fool me once, shame on you.

Fool me twice, shame on me.

And there will be no third time, _your grace. _I shall make sure of it.

_Long live the King,_

Sansa

* * *

_I may be in over my head here, but I'd like to think Sansa isn't a wimpy little girl anymore. But hey, that's my opinion._

_Ciao!_


	8. Viserys Targaryen

_Hello again!_

_I seem to be on a roll today, posting so many chapters. Probably a sign of how much I procrastinate. Not good._

* * *

Little sister,

I was always the better-looking one.

You just suffered from an inferiority complex, that's all. Mother always said you'd be jealous of me. She loved me more, by the way.

Yours,

Viserys

P.S. Pouring burning gold on my head? And getting your dog to do it for you? That was low. _Really _low. And borderline evil. _Evil, I say. _

* * *

_This was just a bit of fun- mind you, Viserys grated my nerves as much as the next person, but like Theon, the opportunity to be immature was to great to pass. _

_I'm running out of characters to write about! Suggestions would definitely be helpful, or even a small comment of what you think I should/shouldn't do more of. _

_Until next time, darlings x_


	9. Tyrion Lannister

_Aw, I'm happy to see people reading this! _

_This is a suggestions from Veridissima, who has been terrifically encouraging throughout this fic. _

_Perhaps you'd like to check our their profile for something to read? I hear they're fabulous. _

_Carry on! _

* * *

Father,

A disappointment, you called me. A mutation, a curse, an embarrassment...the list goes on.

And yet, somehow, it is strange to think that _I_ should be the one to uphold the family honour and carry the name.

Take care in the company of dwarves, dear Father, for remember one thing.

We are in the perfect position to fight dirty.

Your dutiful son,

Tyrion

* * *

_I absolutely adore Peter Dinklage. He does truly bring the character alive, doesn't he?  
A shout-out to andystar90 for their lovely reviews :)_

_Sayonara, everybody! x_


	10. Gendry Waters

_Aaaand I'm back again! _

_This is another suggestions by Veridissima. I tried looking up his surname, but it seems he doesn't have one. _

_...I believe I'm out of things to say at this point. Read on, fair reader! _

* * *

My Lord,

Or should I say Father?

Did you know 'bout me? Did you know I was yer son when me ma was dyin' and I had nowhere to go?

Would ya have even _cared? _

Ye sure are a crappy father, I'll give you that. Look at Joffrey, for Gods' sake! Might've taught that kid a lesson before ye kicked the bucket.

They tell me I'm the next King- that I'm yer next of kin. I say bugger off.

I don't need them. I don't need _you. _

And good riddance fer that, ye coward.

_Yer faithful son,_

Gendry.

_Just_ Gendry.

* * *

_I haven't lost my sense of grammar or spelling, I just don't think Gendry would speak in the same manner as, let's say, Tywin. I'm not even sure if the boy can read. Which makes this a little awkward, doesn't it?_

_Hey, let's use our imagination. And if you- yes, you- leave a small review, it may make me happy. Just a bit. 'Kay, I lie, a lot more. _

_Until next time, amigos! x_


	11. Jon Arryn

_Woop, another chapter!_

_Another request from Verdissima! Suggestions are ever so helpful, and I thought this was a particularly interesting one, considering Arryn is a character we only hear about. _

_Enjoy, folks!_

* * *

Robert, Ned, my dear boys,

Had I taught you both nothing? Robert, my King, did you truly become so careless in my absence that you did not _see_ what your wife and son were capable of?

And Ned! My dear, naive, _idiotic _child! Had I not taught you the art of discretion? Of choosing your words wisely?

My demise may have come prematurely, but I assure you, I was always certain that I was leaving two fine gentlemen behind me. Noble as your hearts were, you still bore the naivety and righteousness that sparked your rebellion all those years ago.

Alas! It seems the good never age- neither in body nor in spirit. I pray for the fate of Westeros now that its fires have been extinguished.

Forever yours,

Jon

* * *

_Mind if I take the time for a bit of self-promoting?_

_Yes? Good!_

_I've started a multi-fic GoT story, which I've only just published (Holy knickers, that's exciting!) It's called Via Virtutis, and I'm hoping it turns out well. I've labelled it an M for cautionary reasons, so I hope no one here minds that. But I'm super excited, so maybe check it out? _

_That's all, folks! Thanks for reading again! :) x_


	12. Joffrey Baratheon

_Ola, mi amigos, _

_Pardon my spanish. It's atrocious. I have officially finished my bag of Cheetos, so here is favourite character! :)_

* * *

Uncle Jaime,

I have heard the rumours. I have heard the whispers. _Liars, all of them!_

I am King Robert Baratheon's son! The Rebel King's heir! I am _not _the son of his _bodyguard! I AM THE HEIR TO THE IRON THRONE! _

I do not _care, _if we look alike- I am nothing like you. You are weak! Captured by Robb Stark's army- _weak, weak, weak! _You failed to protect my father, and you failed to protect the realm. _I am not the son of a failure. _

But I, I am no failure. I am a King- a benevolent, righteous King. They shall write songs of my greatness, _mine! _And those that speak of your despicable rumours shall burn! Burn, I say!

They will remember. Remember me, and remember my name.

And do not forget this, _uncle._

Joffrey of the House **Baratheon**, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm

* * *

_My, I've never wished for a character's death as much as I do his. _

_Right-o, everyone, you know the drill. Do leave a small comment on the box below with a suggestion, piece of advice, or a simple rant on how your day was yesterday, if you so wish- I'd love it if you did. _

_No? Worth a shot. Until next time! x_


	13. Sandor Clegane

_Hallo!_

_A short one, but I thought it was due. I wasn't sure whether to call him The Hound, or whether this was just a nickname others gave him, rather than he himself._

_Voila!_

* * *

Brother,

Even mountains can crumble to the might of the beast.

Sandor

* * *

_I can never tell whether I like him or not. I suppose this new season'll help me with a decision._

_What are your thoughts?_

_x_


	14. Rhaegar Targaryen

_Hallo again :)_

_I've been sneaky here, and not stated who the letter is to. Yes, Rhaegar had more than one woman in his life. And I'm not telling who!_

_Mwahaha. Hey, it's the small things in life._

* * *

My love,

Forgive me.

You were the only woman I loved, and I failed to protect you. Failed to protect the realm.

May you rest peacefully, despite the wounds and the wrongs inflicted upon you.

And may the Gods have mercy on our souls.

We are together now, my love.

Yours, in life and in death,

Rhaegar

* * *

_Who do you think he's writing to? :3 x_


	15. Robb Stark

_Hello, everybody! _

_It seems I've abandoned all of you for a few days now. How horrible of me! So here's a new chapter- Robb's been overdue for quite a while, I think._

_Enjoy it, folks!_

* * *

Father,

What must I do? I keep fighting, the war continues- and for what? You left us. Mother has betrayed me. Jon is at the Wall. Sansa and Arya are captive. Bran and Rick...

I tell myself it is for the North. Every night. I tell myself it is for the men that fight beside me, for my trapped sisters, for the freedom of our people.

But what is to stop me from taking advantage of their trust? Can I condemn Joffrey, when it is all too easy to fall into his footsteps...? I am already prepared to punish my own flesh and blood for jeopardising my position in war. It has consumed me. It controls my every waking moment, and I feel my skin soaked in death, thirsting for victory...

Duty comes before family, apparently. I learnt that from you, Father.

May the heavens be kind to you,

Robb

* * *

_Oo la la. Dramatic, aren't we? _

_Reviews are love, you know. :)_


	16. Jon Snow II

_Hallo, everyone!_

_It's been a while, yes. But here I am! I know I've already done Jon Snow, but this was a request from Patricia. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Ygritte,

Don't let them tame you.

Jon

* * *

_Having not read the books, I don't quite know enough of their relationship. I do see them getting together, but I don't know how it pans out. Excuse my ignorance! _

_As always, requests are welcomed. Do let me know what you think :)_

_Red x_


	17. Arya Stark

_Holy smokes, I haven't updated in so long! How horrible of me. Though, despite my appalling updating skills, a request managed to squiggle through! So here's to Guest - hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Dear Jon,

Remember the day I borrowed your sword and I dented it?

I thought you'd kill me, but you didn't.

And remember the time I dragged you to the beach, and you said it would rain, and it did?

I thought you'd say, "I told you so." But you didn't.

Do you remember the time I spilled strawberry pie all over your new robes?

I thought you'd hit me, but you didn't.

Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do, but you put up with me, and you loved me, and you protected me.

There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from the Wall.

...but you didn't.

Always,

Arya

* * *

_I'd love some feedback or some requests if you have something in mind! Glad to carry out anything :)_


	18. Jaime Lannister

_Hello hello! _

_As promised, here's another update. I sort of combined the ideas of both Veridissima and Jormund Elver, so thank you to you two for the inspiration!_

_Enjoy, folks._

* * *

Brienne,

I am a Lannister, in blood and in name. Nothing will change that. One day, if we meet again, you'll understand.

After all...better the devil you know than the devil you don't.

Forgive me, I had no part in her death. But it was necessary. In war, everything breaks apart - even friendships, my lady.

One day, you'll understand.

Jaime

* * *

_I do have an unnecessary tendency to be cryptic, but hey - leaves more to the imagination!_

_Let me know what you think or if you have any requests. :)_


	19. Walder Frey

_Apologies for the late update! I have a horde of requests to get through now (it's absolutely lovely, I'm not complaining!) So here goes!_

* * *

Tully,

Weak, am I? Hah! Your line is gone now, old man! Your daughter, your grandson, your great-grandson - all gone!

Turns out you lot aren't invincible after all. Should've taught your children some manners while you still had the chance.

Sincerely,

'The Late Walder Frey.'

(Or the late Stark and Tullys, should I say...?)

* * *

_God, I hope he dies soon._

All comments and requests welcome!

Just as a side-note, this is strictly a GoT fanfic, considering I haven't read the books, (appalling, I know. I'm trying to rectify that immediately.) So I'll probably stick to posting about characters that have been mentioned in the series. 


	20. Stannis Baratheon

Shireen,

An entire kingdom's wealth cannot compete to the love of a daughter for her father.

I should have seen it sooner.

All my love,

Father


	21. Renly Baratheon

Margaery,

I knew you were always a Queen. Looks like you got you wanted. I'm happy for you.

Tell your brother to move on and try to be happy as well. He was never very attractive when he cried.

Yours, my Queen,

Renly


	22. Tyrion Lannister II

Tysha,

I suppose love can be bought with a gold coin, can it not?

But gold cannot mend a broken heart, my lady. No, it is far too hard - too cruel! - for that.

What can I offer, but my father's head on a plate to heal your wounds?

Yours,

Tyrion

...a gold plate, for that matter.


End file.
